


[Podfic] Possibly Maybe I'm Falling for You

by PuckB



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/pseuds/PuckB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "Possibly maybe I'm falling for you" by Lady_Ragnell, recorded for Fleur Rochard</p><p>Summary : Merlin walks into his favourite coffee shop one morning to find the Prince of Wales behind the till. His life only gets more surreal from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Possibly Maybe I'm Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Possibly Maybe I'm Falling For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317059) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



 

 

 

**DOWNLOAD** :

[google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BysF2BM1hQNmTzdDR09EcFBXZFk/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for Fleur Rochard, so to you : I really hope you'll my choice in fic and my reading. I am terribly sorry for my /very/ strong accent and I hope you can understand everything. It is the second podfic I record ever, so generally, I hope it's not too terrible. :'D Still, I had a lot of fun recording this (despite a terrible moment when my computer died with ALL MY FILES a few days before the deadline ahah), so there it is! c:  
> It definitely was an adventure for me, I would never have guessed that it would be this long ahah, but as I said, I really had fun and loved recording it! So, er, enjoy! : D  
> Also thanks to Lady_ragnell for having blanket permission! And to the ITPE mods of course for organizing the exchange.  
> And to everyone else, thanks for listening! Hope you'll enjoy it! : D


End file.
